


【铁虫】我男朋友最近总是喝醉酒怎么办

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sparker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【铁虫】我男朋友最近总是喝醉酒怎么办

沙雕小甜饼一发完，ooc预警。

迫真短小，尽力沙雕，保证高甜。

Tony喝醉了。

从Happy手里接过浑身酒气的Tony时，Peter生气又心疼。

又喝酒了……他又喝酒了！

“是商业酒会，你明白的，”Happy挠挠头，有些窘迫，“围着他的女人比酒杯还多，我，我要开车，Pepper不让我喝……Rhodes已经为他替酒替到直接睡在酒店的套房里了。”

“我明白的。”Peter闷闷地说。

Happy站在门边，望着少年将Tony的手臂环到自己身上，一步步地撑着Tony到他们的主卧去了，便打了个哈欠，顺手为他们把门关上了。

“Tony. ”Peter试着喊了他一句，轻轻地拍了拍他的脸，Tony却始终闭着眼睛，Friday根据睡眠时间的设定将灯光转换为暖橘色，Tony纤长卷翘的睫毛留下一小片阴影，使他平日里的致命的性感褪去几分，多了一些宁静的优雅，甚至……还显得有些乖巧了。

谁能忍心责备他呢？

Peter叹了口气，决定暂且将Tony违背许诺的事情放在一边，现在他需要帮助Tony，让Tony不至于在宿醉醒来之后太难受。

“Damn it——”Tony的意识依然迷迷糊糊，他习惯性地往枕头旁伸手一捞，手臂却只是从柔软的面料上滑过，被子与空气完全代替了那具温热美好的躯体。

Tony突然清醒了，他张开眼睛：“Friday? ”

“Peter已经回MIT了，他最近在准备跳级的事情，出门前为您制作了早餐，什么时候加热比较好？”

“你是我的AI，”Tony不打算考虑Friday的第一回应为什么会是Peter，虽然他确实最关心Peter，“他……他怎么样？”

Friday直接给他调取了Peter的战斗数据与心理测试结果：“Peter很健康。”

“……You know what I mean, didn't you? ”Tony翻身下床，望着自己身上的睡衣，“又是这个款式？他知道我根本不需要睡衣的。”

“Boss，不穿睡衣会感冒的。”

Tony完全没有把Peter亲手替他换上的睡衣脱下来的意思，他走到主卧门口，重复了一遍：“Friday，你是我的AI，”话语与脚步一并顿了顿，“Mute. ”

“My dear. ”

Tony光脚踩着绒地毯踏进厨房，灵敏的蜘蛛感应使少年仅背对他都能感知得到，Peter往餐盘上挤了一点柠檬汁，头都没回。

“可以吃——”

Peter的手抖了一下，半只新鲜的柠檬险些直直地掉在餐盘上，Tony的手从他身侧绕过，稳稳地接住了那半只柠檬，另一只手环住他纤细却坚韧的腰，将他紧紧地扣在怀里。

“这么不小心。”温热的气息倾吐在耳边，Tony常用的男士香水的淡淡味道竟然盖过了刚准备好的料理的味道，察觉到男孩的僵硬，Tony有些怀疑却又不敢证实，仍保持亲昵的姿势，蹭了蹭Peter的头发。

“我是来帮忙的。”Tony将柠檬放在料理台上，从他手中接过餐盘，转身出了厨房。

吃晚餐的时候Peter也如往常一样，听着自己讲述什么品种哪个部位的牛肉要怎么煎，什么时候加怎样的调料可以最大限度地与牛肉的新鲜度结合……并且不断地将亲手做的牛肉塞到他嘴里。

这不正常，他认真地作出判断，这绝对不正常！

Peter居然在他宿醉的第二个晚上还保持微笑为他制作美味的晚餐，Tony几乎怀疑这是分手前的最后的晚餐了。

“Well，我不明白你在担心什么，Tony，”Steve正在冲洗水果，他是夹着手机接电话的，“你不是决定要跟Peter结婚了么？为什么不直接问问他，他在想什么？”

你当然不知道我在担心什么，我们的好邻居在跟我交往的第一个月时就已经说了不下三百遍的“少碰烟酒”，然后又用了三个月的时间清理掉我的所有酒窖，并且要求我不能够在十分钟之内喝超过300ml的酒！

连Friday跟Pepper都站在他那边！

“他也是为了你的身体着想，多喝酒本就对健康没有好处——Buck? 是的，冰箱里的李子都是我两个小时前买的……”

“我到底是为什么才会找一个在感情上并不严于律己的老冰棍讨论这种事情？”Tony嘲讽道，在他挂掉电话之前，Natasha的声音从耳机里传来：

“你想知道Peter为什么会默许你醉酒，你只要再醉一次就行了。”

Tony还没来得及问她为什么在Steve家里，Natasha就说：“反正你现在已经没有办法回到昨天，去问Peter当时是怎么想的，是不是？”

她的声音轻快却有力，“只要再醉一次，你就会明白了。”

从Happy手里接过浑身酒气的Tony时，Peter什么都没说。 

Happy仍站在门边，望着少年将Tony的手臂环到自己身上，一步步地撑着Tony到他们的主卧去，在关上门之前，Peter发现Happy还没离开，就回到玄关来了。

“我想知道……”Happy犹豫了一下，“你难道不生气吗？”

“……我不生气。”

少年的声音依然青涩稚嫩，但Happy知道，十九岁的Peter Parker已经与从前的Peter Parker相差太远了，无论是六岁时就与Tony相遇的Peter，还是十五岁时就得到Tony认可的Peter，都是与十九岁的Peter不一样的。十九岁的Peter已经是跳级进入MIT攻读电子工程系的Peter，他在Tony身后不断地追逐，尝试用惊人的毅力与努力去弥补他和Tony之间空白的时光。

“你问过我的，你问我明不明白。”

Peter抬起眼睛，一字一句地说：“我明白的。”

我与他相差太远，相爱已是幸运。

我调整他的生活方式，是因为我想让他健康快乐地活下去。

Tony是一个成熟优秀的大人，而我——我只是一个来自纽约皇后区的，他眼里的“一个孩子”。

虽然他认可我是他的恋人，但我还需要一些契机，才足以站在他的身边。

除了学业，除了知识……我还必须以他的角度去思考，以他的方式去处事。

我希望他能够感受到，我是认真地想要跟他在一起的。

Peter在心里说了很多话，但面对Happy，他只是总结了一句：“我明白的。”

“谢谢你将Tony送回家。”

Happy张大眼睛，Peter友好礼貌地向他微笑着挥挥手，关上门。

……

Boss！这种工作我真的不想干第二次了！

Peter即将迎来20岁的那个晚上，Happy没有送Tony回家。

“你……今天没有喝酒？”Peter望着精致有型、西装革履、连头发都一丝不苟的他的恋人，试探性地问道，“不忙了吗？”

Tony却不回答，一步步地向少年走近，Peter不自觉地往后退了一些，腰后的卡其色的围裙带结压在了餐桌的边沿上。

“喝不喝，对于你来说，都有着怎样的意义？”

Tony稍微拉起少年，用手支撑在Peter的身体与桌子之间，隔开那些不适感，低头凑近那张年轻俊秀的脸，“我很抱歉，Peter。”

Peter皱了皱眉：“你果然喝酒了？”他像可爱小狗似的在男人肩上、耳侧都嗅了嗅，鼻腔里钻进那股他所熟悉的Tony最常用的男士香水的味道，“好像……没有啊。”

“不是喝不喝酒的事，Peter。”

Tony凝望着那双灵动的眼睛，“你为我考虑了太多，my darling。”

在少年身上他能够感受得到青草与阳光，温柔缱绻的唇舌交接过后，Tony仍轻咬了一口那柔软美好的唇瓣，才肯放开：

“本来我是打算明天再给你的……"男人从口袋里掏出一个精巧的绒盒，细腻的深绀色底布衬托得那枚钻戒愈加闪耀动人，

“但我等不到了。”

Peter屏住呼吸，他爱人的眼中完全地倒映出他自己，分明清醒至极：“I just figure I kind of wanted to get you when you are 20s, Peter. ”*

十二点的钟声敲响的那一刻，Tony后退半步，单膝在他最心爱的男孩面前跪下，手心绒盒中款式简约大方的戒指闪闪发亮，但仍不能表达他心意的千百万分之一：“Will you marry me, my dearest? ”

*RDJ求婚的梗。

Happy：甜甜的恋爱什么时候能够轮到我。

Steve：Natasha，你是怎么知道的？

Natasha：他们两个就应该早点结婚。

END.

昨晚二周目云通关c菌的「Home Sweet Home」之后突然被Jane小心地在日记里说丈夫Tim为了工作应酬老是喝酒还鸽她的清迈之旅戳到！就守夜写完了这一篇~

很久不搞一发完小甜饼了，希望这是一个好的契机，让我做回沙雕的自己。


End file.
